


Boinking is Better Than Education

by sabroots



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Horny Reader, I Don't Even Know, I tried to write like Monster Prom's Narrator too, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Swearing, This Is Here Now, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of breasts and femininity towards reader, no beta we die like men, reader is a female, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabroots/pseuds/sabroots
Summary: The Monster Prom is a highly anticipated event at Spooky High. The event is first announced three months before the actual date, which gives students exactly three months to woo their crush or be wooed by someone crushing on them. You are content as a normal monster at your normally abnormal school. As Prom approaches, however, you can't help but wonder, do you like someone? Does anyone like you? Soon, you find yourself trying your hardest to sway one of the eight most charismatic students at school, but who will you go with?
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/You, Calculester Hewlett-Packard/You, Damien LaVey/You, Green | Brian/You, Liam de Lioncourt/You, Miranda Vanderbilt/You, Polly Geist/You, Red | Amira/You, Scott Howl/You, Vera Oberlin/You, Yellow | Oz/You, Z'gord | Zoe/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. So Prom...?

Spooky High, The most popular monster school in all of the city. It was notorious for its unique students and its even more unique of a curriculum. But to the students who attended the school, it was known differently. Spooky High was a place to find friendship, romance, and get up to shenanigans. Rarely to ever learn anything. Sure, classes _did_ take place, and some students attended, but mostly, you weren’t getting in trouble for being elsewhere, as long as you were on the premises during the day.

You loved the school. You had gone since you were a freshman just starting to get used to your monster body. Now, you were comfortable in your skin, and you had managed to befriend quite a few people. You weren’t popular by any measure, but you were well-liked and had managed to befriend three of the most charismatic and charming students in the school: Calculester Hewlett-Packard, Scott Howl, and Polly Geist.  You had other friends too, of course, including your beloved color crew. A group of four friends who had graciously opened their arms to you when you first came to Spooky High. You loved all your friends, and you liked how you were at school.

You weren’t at the center of attention. And you had plenty of friends who cared for you.

Currently, you were leaning against your locker, admiring your nails or whatever while your friend, Vicky, struggled to open her locker. “I swear I put in the right combination!” She said, yanking at the lock endlessly. She rattled the door to her locker, using all the strength she could muster.

“Did you turn the lock to clockwise, then counterclockwise, and then all around clockwise _again_ , like Coach told us to do?” You asked, looking over at Vicky. She stopped struggling with her locker and looked at you.

“...no,” She admitted, dropping her arms. You chuckled and turned towards her lock, recalling the combination and easily opening it in one go. “Thank you,” Vicky smiled pleasantly at you, reaching into her locker to grab some of her books and extra pencils. “Now, study sesh in the library?” She asked, looking at you expectantly.

You nodded.

Study sessions rarely ever actually helped you or Vicky study. Usually, you and Vicky would go off on tangents about your latest obsessions or who you thought was hot. She liked to gush over Vera and Polly, talking about how much she’d love to have them step on her (honestly, same), as well as drooling over Calculester. You liked to gush about Damien, Vera, and Scott. Yes, even though you were friends with Scott, you still found him attractive. _He was hot._ Especially in the gym uniform where all the students had to wear shorts.

Vicky smiled and looped her arm around yours. “Do you have an idea of who you’re going to ask to the prom?” She asked. You didn’t. You told her as such. “Well, you could always start thinking about someone,” She offered.

“Vick, the prom is like, three months away, I‘m pretty sure I’m fine with all of that,” You said nonchalantly. Vicky groaned and led you towards a door that would take you into the stairway. Up the stairway was the tower where the library was located.

“But if you put it off for too long, you won’t have a date!” She said, speaking in the same tone that parents used when they told their children stories with warning messages like ‘eat all your vegetables or the boogeyman will get you’. You rolled your eyes.

“I can just go with you, or Amira, or Oz or Brian.. Or _myself_. There’s nothing wrong with going by myself,” You added, taking the stairs a little faster. Vicky was skipping every two steps, moving fast.

Vicky inhaled deeply, turning to face you. “(Name), you know I love you, but please at least think about trying to get a date,” She said. You rolled your eyes again, letting your head fall back to groan dramatically.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” You said, dragging out the ‘i’, because if you were going to bend to little-miss-Frankenstein’s will, you were going to at least be a dramatic bitch about it. Vicky turned back around, satisfied with your answer. She resumed her trek up the stairs and into the library.

As you two walked around the library, finding a secluded table, the thought of a prom date poked at your brain. What would it be like to go to prom with someone you liked, and who liked you back? Maybe even getting a chance to kiss them. Or more! _But enough about that!_ You were ready to get your horny brain thinking about the hottest people in your class. Vicky had sat down and situated herself at the table, you took a seat across from her, leaning on your elbow when suddenly Polly approaches you.

She seemed to just appear out of the bookshelves, rounding the corner and approaching the table where you and Vicky sat.

“Ugh! (Name)!” She calls your attention, even though you can already clearly see her approaching, and are acknowledging her.

“What’s up, Polly?” You ask, leaning back in your seat. She didn’t need to know that you were gossiping about how you’d want to bang her and her friends if given the chance. Polly leaned against the table, staring wide-eyed at you.

“I need your help! Apparently, I actually need to _study_ for the History of Monsters exam coming up,” She whined, totally bummed. “I thought I could just get drunk during that class and breeze by or whatever,” She added, pouting. She stopped leaning against the table to put her hands on her hips, and you looked at Vicky for help. This was her moment to swoop in and save Polly.

“I-I know about History of Monsters! I took that class last year,” Vicky chimed up. You sent her the most grateful expression you could while the ghost-girl was there.

“Really? Could you help me? I could totally get you some drugs for pay!” Polly said. Vicky laughed, shrugging. She wasn’t one to do drugs, but she could probably resell them or just give them to Brian if she didn’t want to use them. “Oh! I got these suuuuuuuuuper cool shrooms that are like ecstasy and cocaine! _But on drugs_!” Polly was practically bouncing as she excitedly explained the hot new drug she’d found.

You wondered if she was currently on the stuff but dared not to ask.

Vicky looked at you with an excited look, smiling happily. “Sounds cool!” She said, turning back to Polly. “I could totally teach you now, if you want,” She offered, moving aside the books she had set up in front of her, as if she had been reading them. Polly nodded, taking a seat next to the girl. You stood up. “I’m gonna go gamble while you two study,” You explained shortly, gathering your things and leaving the two.

You made sure to get Vicky’s attention and shoot her a teasing smile and wink, as well as an overly enthusiastic thumbs up, before leaving. You found an empty computer and logged on, getting to work on your pastime. You could’ve gone to a class, or actually done something useful, but you liked to consider this time of your day your _free period_. So you didn’t go to class.

Your endeavors were well rewarded, as you ended up earning three (3) extra dollars! Score! You were totally gonna blow it on something ridiculous and probably useless, but hey, that was life.

The bell rang, notifying you that the current period was over. With a huff, you logged out, sliding your bag over your shoulder. You thought about going to find Vicky but decided against it. She was very adamant about getting a date, and she was probably using all her power to woo one of the eight classmates almost everyone in the school came to love or fear.

So you simply left the library, heading to your gym class next. The very class you shared with the lovable furball named Scott Howl. It was your least favorite class, but what were you going to do, you didn’t feel like skipping two classes in a row unless you were up to something. And you had no plans thus far.

You finally reached the gym, making a beeline for the changing rooms and changing into the uniform, a white shirt, and a pair of red shorts. _Very cliche_. Not that you were Liam or anything. After changing, you stored your backpack and other items on the bleachers, walking around the class until you found Scott, who was doing some sort of exercise maneuver that the author is too lazy to look up and reference.

The bell rang for the class to start, and a few seconds later, the Coach appeared, a wide smile on his friendly face. The tiger monster looked over all the students. “Alright! Today we’re just going to play some dodgeball! Who wants to be Team Captain?” He asked. Immediately, a bunch of people raised their hands.

“Scott? Vera? How about you two?” Coach asked, pointing out the two students. Scott stood up from whatever he was doing and gave a thumbs up to Coach. He turned to you, smiling.

“Want to be on my team?” He asked. You shrugged and nodded. Dodgeball wasn’t your thing, but if Scott was asking you to be on his team, you might as well say yes. It was a guaranteed win, pretty much. Scott smiles widely at you, his tail wagging happily. “Alright!” He holds up a hand to high five you. You slap his hand proudly. _Hell yeah._

The rest of the students get teamed up, and Coach gets out the dodgeballs. He doesn’t even get to blow the whistle before Vera’s team starts grabbing their balls and chucking them at the opposite team.

You scoff, your pincers clicking furiously, and run to pick up a ball. You have no athletic skill whatsoever, but you do have passion, and you are ready to win this dodgeball match. It’s the third class of the day! You’re not about to start losing yet!

You manage to snag a ball and throw it as hard as possible, it hits a mummy directly in the arm and their shoulders sag forward. They trot over to the sidelines sadly, out of the game. You barely notice, ducking to avoid getting a face full of ball ( _and not in the sexy way_ ). More dodgeballs fly through the air, and you scramble away from the front lines, not wanting to be out in the first round.

The rest of the game is pretty easy. Scott and a few other Wolfpack members who are in the class ended up on the team, and do most of the work. Your team also ended up with Leonard, the most annoying and douchey kappa to walk the earth. At one point, you pretended to ‘accidentally’ hit him with a ball, distracting him so an opposing teammate could land another hit.

The game ends with your team victorious and you smile, somehow still in the game. Scott approaches you, holding his hands up for a set of double high fives. “Great work!” He says, laughing boisterously, like he usually does. You give him his high fives. “Say, (Name), have you heard of Pokeman Go?” Scott asks.

You have. It’s a popular mobile game based on the popular game and franchise, Pocket Humans. And, if you’ve been Scott’s friend for even a day, you would have definitely heard about it from him. Not that you complain. Scott is cute when he goes on about his games, and you usually let him talk as much as he wants. Which is a lot. You snap back to reality, nodding. “Yeah, you’ve told me about it before. Did you catch a cool human or something?” You ask, putting your hands on your hips.

Scott’s eyes light up and he nods. He takes his phone out and pulls up the game, talking about some new ultra-rare Accountant type human he got named Theodore or something boring like that.

You listen intently.

“I gave him this cool apartment in a high building, and even got him plants to live with, so he’s extra happy. Look how well he’s doing!” Scott turns his phone so you can see, and you nod as you notice that Scott’s human does indeed have a lot of plants.

“It reminds me of Calculester, don’t you think?” You ask, looking up at Scott. He looks up from his phone, furrowing his brows.

“Is Calculester an Accountant?” Scott asks.

_Gods, he’s adorable_. You think. You place your hand on his arm and shake your head, “No, I was just saying that because Cal likes his plants, and you gave Theodore a bunch of plants too,” You said. Scott seems to understand and he nods. You hear his tail wagging behind you.

You lead Scott towards a line of bleachers, sitting down and letting him tell you all about the new Pokemans he has. You’d much rather listen to Scott than have to play dodgeball or anything again.

Before long, the class is almost over, and the students are free to shower and leave to go to their next class. You have one more class and then lunch, but you really really hate your Intro to Magic class. You failed it last semester and had to retake it, but you totally understand the material, so you don’t pay attention at all.

Which is why you keep failing.

You emerge from the changing rooms in your usual clothes, a thin sweater, a sweater vest over that, and a form-fitting skirt with an m-slit. It’s a little dressy compared to ‘normal’ clothes, but you like to wear whatever when you feel like it. And today you felt like being a little more girly and dressy with your clothes. You find Scott on his phone outside the gym, probably still on Pokemans, and approach him. You open your mouth to ask him if he wants to ditch the upcoming class period, but you don’t get the chance before Damien and Liam are approaching Scott - and you too, you guess.

“There’s a party going on, and Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat is starting to throw around some drinks,” Liam says, sounding completely cool and like he couldn’t give +1 FUCK if he tried. Scott tilts his head.

“There’s a party?” He asked.

“Yeah! And it’s going to be fucking _sick_! You should come!” Damien says, a devilish smile on his face. His tail is whipping around - very cutely, might you add - like it does when he gets excited. You look between the three of them. Scott furrows his brows.

“I don’t know if I should… I have a class,” Scott said. He glances at you, as if asking for your guidance. And **_woo-boy_** do you love giving your opinion and often unwanted advice! This is totally your time to shine.

“We totally should! We already know about this monster crap anyway, so who cares if we miss a class!” You say, smiling at him. Scott nods. He turns to Liam and Damien and agrees to go. The two nod back and immediately turn the way they came. They detour through the school, out the back doors.

As you step outside, you see the party in the distance. It’s over by a giant tree, its branches extended outwards over the field at the back of the school. The tree is, like, a designated spot for parties, raves, and all cool and fun activities that involve drinking and drugs. You’ve even managed to start quite a few parties out there when you don’t feel like listening to some teacher drone on and on about monster shit.

The closer you get to the crowd, the better you get to see the party in full swing. Monsters dance and move around the area. Some are standing and chatting, telling wild stories of things they got up to. Others are having drinking contests or doing some kind of drug (you assume it’s something tame like cocaine or marijuana, since no one is bouncing around or screaming about fifth-dimensional color spheres or anything like that). You notice a few monsters even having full makeout sessions. _Lucky ones._ You think, laughing internally. You never thought you’d be jealous to see someone kiss someone else.

Liam makes a comment about the vibe of the party, and finding a less cliche area to do whatever it is Liam does at parties. Scott is looking around at the different things going on, his tail wagging. Damien is already throwing himself into the party, either dancing or trying to get a drink. 

You decide you want something to drink, planning to better enjoy the better when you have a little moisture in your system. You make it over to where most of the alcohol is and, to no surprise at all, see Polly and Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat manning the table.

“Hiya, (Name)!” Polly greets you, a wide smile on her face. You smile back, looking around. You wonder if Vicky is there. She probably is - and so are the rest of the color crew - if you looked hard enough. “What can I get ya?” Polly snapped your thoughts back to the drink table, where an array of different cups were set up.

You scratch your chin, thinking. “What are the chances of getting just water?” You asked, looking up at her. You don’t want to get wasted before lunch, both to save your stomach from getting upset, and because you just got out of gym class. Polly taps her chin as if she’s actually thinking, but a shit-eating grin is already on her face.

“Low. near to impossible,” She admits.

You curse under your breath. “I guess I’ll have whatever your weakest drink is,” You said, putting your hand on your hip. Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat whips up a small drink and Polly holds the cup out to you. You take it with a small smile, bringing the cup to your lips.

The drink tastes sweet and tangy, and a bit fakey, like the flavors aren’t all-natural. You don’t really care about that, though. “What is this?” You ask, humming in content.

“Apple juice and cranberry juice,” Polly says with a smile. Your pincers click in amusement, a chuckle leaving your mouth. Of course, Polly would do something like that. She loves messing with you. Scott and her are the school’s official Prank Masterz, after all. (you ignore the fact that this wasn’t technically a prank). You take another sip of the juice concoction. It was nice. And the overly sweet taste was bittered by the cranberries.

You hear loud yelling behind you and groan, turning around. You see Scott and Damien in the middle of a circle, wrestling very energetically. Your dampened spirits immediately lift at the prospect of seeing either of their muscles. You were unashamed, moving around the edge of the circle and wedging yourself between students until you got a good view of the boys. You watched as they rolled around, putting each other in headlocks or other moves that - once again- the author was too lazy to research.

~~_ What do you think this was? A good fanfic?  _ ~~

After a moment, Scott stands victorious. Damien stands up, rolling his eyes while Scott turned around basking in all the cheers, including your own. You could see how happy Scott was because of his almost face splitting grin, and the rapid wag of his tail. Eventually, Scott and Damien leave the middle of the circle, walking over towards a different spot. You notice Calculester and Miranda Vanderbilt over in that direction and decide to head over to see what’s going on.

So, you were dramatic. _And nosy_.

As you approached, Scott notices you and smiles wider. “How’d I do?” He asked you. You nod approvingly, trying to mimic a ‘wise’ person, but ultimately just nodding like normal.

“How would you rank that?” Damien asked, leaning against a random table set up. You take a step away from the table, not wanting to get singed if he suddenly decides to set the thing on fire. You had enough holes in your clothes from past fires he set.

“Hmm, 8/10..” You said, pulling a random number out of your ass. You were too busy imagining Damien or Scott shirtless, modeling for you, so your knowledge of the match itself was limited. But you definitely knew you would’ve enjoyed it more if they had actually been shirtless and not just your imagination.

“I would imagine Friend (Name)’s rating is so high because of her attractions to you,” Calculester said, his computer screen staring at you with its pixelated _:D_ face. You glared at Calculester, blood flaming your cheeks and burning your ears.  You were unashamed about your crushes on your friends - and their friends, too - but you weren’t about to openly admit that you stared at their asses when they walked in front of you or anything.

You cleared your throat, opening your mouth to speak. Miranda thankfully stepped in and drew the attention away from you. “I think it was a lousy fight! There was no blood, no weapons, and no iron maidens,” She said, crossing her arms.

“Miranda-” you meant to say something about how iron maidens were only her thing but you stopped talking as she looked at you, shrinking back slightly. You were fine talking to, over, or at any of these classmates, _except_ for Miranda and Liam. Miranda scared you, and you swore that she had a grudge or something against you. Liam and you just had a mutual agreement that you two weren’t the type to be friends. You were too mainstream. Scott cleared his throat after a beat passed.

“Well, I thought it was a nice workout!” He said. His eyes widened slightly at the word and he quickly felt around in his pockets, taking out his phone when he found it. “Oh no! I have practice!” Scott said, letting out a whine from the back of his throat. You furrowed your brows. “I have to go,” He said, turning and heading in the direction of the sports field. You think it was a field where all the sports stuff was put into one giant patch of land.

You called out to Scott to ‘ _have a good practice_ ’ and watched him head off. When he had disappeared from view, you turned back to the others. Damien shook his head, Miranda was now rattling on about something having to do with forks and punishing her serfs. You weren’t entirely sure what it was.

“Alright! Lunchtime!” A tall monster with long limbs and multiple eyes called as the school bell rang loudly. They started walking away from the field. Slowly, students started filtering away from the party to head to lunch or their next class as well, dropping their drinks in a trash can or chugging the remaining liquid. Polly and Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat were cleaning up the remnants, stashing the leftover drugs and shooing away anyone who wasn’t too high.

The others started walking as you looked around. Damien grabbed your arm, leading you towards the school building. “Come on, you’re falling behind,” He said, clearly annoyed. You rolled your eyes, letting him lead you. He had a strong grip but was still gentle. _It was nice_.

“Friend (Name), you will sit with us during lunchtime, won’t you?” Cal asked you, turning to face you. Damien let go of your arm and you sped up your speed to walk beside the sentient robot. Cal’s display showed  a _:)_ face.

“I can sit with y’all if you want,” You said, trying to play off nonchalant-ness. You honestly liked sitting with Cal and Damien. They were fun. And sometimes, you got to convince Damien to safely commit arson. Or let you commit it with him. So you happily walked with them inside, heading towards the lunchroom. Cal and Miranda went to sit down since neither of them technically ate the food. Meanwhile, you and the other students who did eat went to the line to get their food.

You do love Spooky High.


	2. Dramatics

Lunch was short and sweet, surprisingly. Usually, the half-hour designated for eating was filled with some shenanigans, oftentimes incited by your wonderful color crew. You seemed to have lucked out, however, as you got to just sit with Calculester and Liam, peacefully eating your food- but not before Calculester asked about Liam’s insistence to get food from the cafeteria just to take fancy pictures of it and throw it away.

After lunch was your drama class, which you shared with Calculester and Amira! However, Miranda and Vera were also in the class, and they were  _ serious  _ about their dramas. Miranda always insisted on doing bits or plays with a princess, or some damsel in distress, since she wanted to play the role. And Vera always asked about how much money or cool reputation she could get from doing a certain role, and wouldn’t accept anything less than an upward income.

You trotted happily over to the amphitheater located to the left of the school, under the tower designated as the library.

The amphitheater was made of stone and consisted of two main features. The giant stage, which was wide enough to house many different set-pieces as well as a full cast ensemble at once. Then there were the seats, which curved around the stage, rising in rows to form a sort of bleacher-like rise. The whole thing was set into the ground, so the very back row was level with the ground.

“Friend (Name)! You have not replied to me in almost four minutes, twenty-seven seconds,” Calculester dragged you from your exposition-y thoughts, coming to walk beside you. You turned to him, frowning slightly.

“Sorry, Cal... I was spacing out,” You admitted, patting his robotic shoulder. The robot tilted his head, his screen showing a question mark.

“Spacing out? I have not heard that before,” Calculester said, his face turning to a resigned  _ :/  _ at the realization that he did not understand.

You took a deep breath.  _ Cal was so cute, especially when he didn’t know something or was learning something new.  _ The thought popped in your head, but you shook it off. “‘Spacing out’ just means that I was so deep in thought it was like I was in a different space or zone. People also say ‘zoning out’, or use the phrase ‘head in the clouds’” You explained the phrase and a few variants to the boy, watching him nod.

His computer fans whirred loudly before settling again, a smile resuming on his display. “That… is curious. Organic beings are curious,” He stated matter-of-factly. You nodded.

He had a point.

With that, you skipped a couple of steps, taking two at a time until you were at the ground level, where a few other students from the class were waiting. Most of your other classmates were already there, talking amongst themselves. Miranda Vanderbilt and Vera Oberlin sat separately from everyone else, talking between each other. Joining them occasionally was Amira Rashid who looked like she was close to combusting from excitement.

_ You wondered if she ever had blown up in flames before _ .

“Friend Miranda! Vera! Amira!” Calculester called attention over to you two, lifting his arm in an awkward attempt to wave. You giggled to yourself, following behind him.

“Hey, hey! (Name), Cal,” Amira greeted you both, approaching you and throwing herself onto you for a hug. You grunted at the unexpected collision ( and also the unexpected weight ), wrapping your arms around Amira. She let go of you and slung her arms around both you and Calculester’s shoulders.

“Why did you bring (Name) here? You know we only let cool people talk to us,” Vera said, looking you over. You smiled at her, trying not to be stung by the comment.

Turns out, if Vera Oberlin sees you falling over yourself to snoop into a class just to  _ peak  _ at the holder of your affection– especially when you were  _ drooling  _ all over the place –she remembers it and deems you as ‘uncool’.

“If you need to constantly remind people that you’re cool,  _ are you really _ ?” You ask, raising your eyebrow. Vera and you had a, how do you put it,  _ friendly rivalry.  _ You had both started out hating each other ever since Vera witnessed your pathetic horny self, but the rivalry turned friendly when you helped her cheat her way to being prom queen two years back. Blood rituals were like,  _ so easy  _ to you now.

The gorgon visibly bristled at your observation, her snakes hissing their tongues at you. You knew they meant no harm, you had spoiled them with treats far too much for Vera to make them turn on you, even if she tried. “I–” Vera seemed at a loss for words.

“Friend (Name)’s logic seems to hold up,” Cal came to your defense, a wide  _ :D  _ face showing on his display. You smiled over at him, unsure if he actually saw it. You were unsure how big his field of vision was _. _

Vera opened her mouth to retort something, floundering as no words came to mind, and resulting in her just closing her mouth in a huff, crossing her arms. You smiled, considering yourself successful in your defense of entering the area. You sat down carefully, holding your bag between your feet.

The conversations around the theatre came to an end as the drama teacher, a jelly-like monster with a round and kind face, and incredibly long jelly-like hair, approached the front. Small patches of jelly showed where she had stepped, leading a trail right towards the middle of the stage where she now stood, overlooking the class. “Alright!” The woman clapped her hands together, calling everyone’s attention just in case anyone had decided to not stop talking. “Today, we’ll start working on our big production for the end of the semester!” She tried to elicit cheers, but only a weak sound of applause came from the group.

You weren’t entirely enthusiastic for drama class, to be honest. You had just signed up for it to get an elective rather than being placed in a maths class ( yeah, monsters have to do math too. Even in such a fun world like this, there are boring and menial things ). Still, you felt kind of bad for the teacher, and you gave a half-hearted cheer.

After a beat, the teacher continued.

“So! Last week we decided on a play, which means that today, we’ll start assigning roles!” The woman smiled. “I want you all to pair into groups of three, read through lines and parts, and decide what characters you want to try out as!” The woman bent over to set the stack of script copies she had on the edge of the stage. Some traces of the jelly-like solid that made up her mass was left behind on the papers. “Once you’ve grouped up, come up here and grab enough scripts for each of you!” She said.

Once she finished giving her instructions, she sat down on the edge of the stage, taking out a pen and a binder from somewhere within her clothes. You turned your attention from her to the small group you had managed to sit beside. Calculester looked over at you, the regular kind smile flashing on his display.

“Friend (Name), do you want to partner up for this assignment?” He asked. You nodded shortly, looking around, trying to spot your fiery friend so you could flag her down and get her to join your little group.

You spotted her already by the scripts, finding the cleanest ones until she had three in her arms. You stood up and waved your arms, calling out her name.

Amira looked up at you, giving you a thumbs up and walking towards you. She hopped up the benches of seats to where you and Cal were waiting. “Want me to join your group?” She asked, holding out the scripts. You smiled pleasantly, glad that the girl understood what you had waved her down for. You liked to think of Amira as one of your best friends, along with Vicky, especially since you two knew each other so well.

You all three settled into the seats of the amphitheater, selecting parts and reading through the script as the teacher had instructed. You and Amira kept getting off track by making jokes and going on tangents in your character voices, both of you clutching your sides as you laughed.

Calculester displayed his frowny face every time either of you got distracted, reminding you and Amira that the assignment was serious. You forgot Cal was  _ serious _ about his school work.

The rest of the class went smoothly, and uneventfully, which was good news for you! The bells placed outside the school building rang loudly, signaling the end of the class period, and you grabbed the scripts from Amira and Calculester. You stood up, stretching your back and hurrying down the stairs to return the scripts to the pile of others. You straightened the stack, heading back to grab your stuff.

“What’s your next class again?” Amira asked you, holding out your backpack as you approached. You thanked her, hearing the familiar  _ click click  _ of your pincers, a telltale sign of your giddiness. Amira smiled as you took the bag from her, sliding it onto your shoulder.

“Rituals and Runes,” You wave your hand dismissively, following the crowd of monster students as they ascended the amphitheater’s stairs, walking across the grass of the schoolyard towards the entrance to the building.

Amira groans and walks ahead of you, turning around so she can face you still.

“Ditch with me?” She asked, wiggling her brows. You let out a laugh.  _ You couldn’t. _

“I’ve skipped enough for today, and I’m pretty sure there’s a test on the chapter we’ve been studying, today,” You let down her offer gently, watching as the yellow-red flames atop her head flickered and smoked sadly like someone had dumped a cup of water on them.

“Come on! We can go to the sports field and watch the football team train!” Amira put her hands on her hips, her voice enticingly singing the words. She knew you had a thing for Scott. Hell, any monster who even  _ saw you two together  _ could tell you were hot for him (and other monsters, too, but that’s not the topic). You bit your lip, and Amira could tell she had you hooked. All you needed was a little push.

“I also think Damien’s gym class is outside this period too,” She added, tapping her chin innocently as if she was just reminding you of how many friends you would see and not convincing you to ditch a class to ogle over fellow classmates.

“Fine,” You relented.

Amira threw her arms up with a ‘ _ whoop! _ ’ and danced around in a small circle, celebrating her victory in corrupting what little bit of good morals you might have had left regarding school. She threw her arm around your shoulder and instantly started pulling you towards the sports field.

Amira was one of the less horny-driven monsters in your little color crew friend group. She wanted excitement and fun and was attracted to all kinds of nonsense that escalated situations to crazy proportions. However, when you two did manage to get on the same wavelength, she often drooled over Damien or pointed out Vera’s hotness with you, even admitting that she’d want to (in a non-cliche way) ‘ride Liam like a horse’.

_ Her words, not yours! _

You both quietly entered the field, finding a seat on a bench by the sidelines. The field was laid out so the football field and track field were right by each other, so multiple sports practices congregated in the area.

Already, you could see the Wolfpack and a few other football players on the field, doing exercises like sit-ups or pushups, or whatever other kinds of ups there were. You noticed Scott first. He was on the sidelines, drinking water from a water bottle. The shirt he wore was the tiniest bit too tight, and you could see his muscles stretching against the fabric. His skin was tan, shining in the sunlight and glistening with sweat. It was equally gross and mystifyingly hot.

“LaVey,” Amira said quietly, nudging your side with her elbow.

Your eyes dashed from the werewolf to the prince of hell, spotting the red-skinned demon as he ran from one end of the track field to the other. His face was split with a manic grin, like the ones he wore when he was committing arson or had thought a really horny thought, and his tail whipped around ferociously like a whip. He too had on a slightly-too-tight shirt, but was also wearing the gym uniform-required shorts, which were more like booty shorts than actual shorts.

“Damn,” You let out a low whistle, your eyes darting between the two men.

Your eyes looked back at Scott, your cheeks bursting with heat as you locked eyes with the werewolf. You looked away. Unluckily for you, Scott decided to walk over to you and say  _ hi _ . You nudged Amira to alert her of the oncoming male, covering your face with your hand as best as possible.  _ How in the  _ world  _ would you explain you and Amira being here?  _

“Hiya, (Name)!” You melted at the sound of his excited voice, dropping your hand and looking up at the werewolf. He had a big dopey grin on his face, his hands on his hips as he looked down at you and, partially, your friend. “What are you doing here?” He tilted his head, his brows pinching upward. You swore you felt your heart skip a beat at the look he was giving you.

Which is  _ weird _ , because usually, the only feeling you had around your hot classmates was the feeling of wanting to be railed like there was no tomorrow. But you felt no such desire, just the strange want to kiss Scott’s lips and have him hold you against him.

“Hi, Scott,” You dragged your brain from your thoughts. “I, uh, had nothing to do so I wanted to come to see your practice, maybe cheer you on a bit!” You quickly made up a lie, waving your fists half-heartedly as if they were pom-poms and you were a cheerleader. Scott’s eyebrows jumped up, his face splitting into another dopey grin as he realized it wasn’t anything bad.

“Oh! Well, I’ll be sure to do good then!” He smiled, and you reached up to pat his arm since you couldn’t quite reach his head when he stood fully and you were seated. The werewolf whimpered and turned his head back to the field. “I have to get back to practice, but we can talk after!” He said, flashing another smile,  _ again _ . You nodded, telling the male you’d look forward to it. As Scott ran off, you noticed his tail wagging furiously back and forth, causing you to giggle.

“He is  _ so  _ into you,” Amira commented, leaning back on her hands as she watched you.

You felt your cheeks and ears get hot, spluttering and stammering out a defense, but only being able to smack at the djinn’s thigh. Amira let out a cackle, enjoying your flustered state.

“I’m only teasing! Why are you getting so defensive?” She cooed out her question, knocking her shoulders against yours and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Again, you floundered to find the words to defend yourself.

“Stop it! I– he doesn’t like me like that! We’re just friends!” You said, your voice coming out squeaky and high pitched, which only happens when you were embarrassed. The change in voice only made Amira laugh harder, her arms encircling her stomach as she doubled over. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. You huffed, shoving her side playfully. “It’s not that funny,” You said.

“It’s–” Amira paused to breathe, her laughter subsiding enough for her to speak. “It’s hilarious! You’re so cute when you get flustered!” The djinn pointed out your cheeks and ear, which still burned in embarrassment.

_ Why were you so flustered at the idea of Scott liking you romantically?  _ The thought popped in your head as the girl finally quit laughing, resting her weight on her hands again. You leaned over and rested your head on her shoulder, the warmth of her skin radiating across your whole body and helping you forget the blush that dusted your complexion.  _ What if Scott actually did like you? What if every time he found you in class, or in the hallways, or approached you to talk about sports or Pokemans, he was just trying to flirt in his own cute, innocent way? _

No.

_ NO. _

You could  _ not  _ afford to think like that. You were not going to develop a crush on Scott Howl,  _ again _ . You had spent enough time in your freshman year crushing over the oblivious werewolf to last you a lifetime. You couldn’t actually develop feelings for him again.

With that mantra in your head, you expelled any thoughts that played to your imagination regarding Scott, not wanting to sour your mood. Amira sighed and you let your eyes wander over the fields, finding Damien LaVey again and watching as he literally ran laps around the other students.  _ He was cute and hot _ . You decided, nodding to yourself.

The hour passed on more, you and Amira quietly exchanging comments about different classmates, how their butts looked good, or how you liked their hair when it was fluffed like that. Coach blew his whistle towards the end of the class, yelling for every student to head back inside and to the gym. You and Amira stood up, deciding that following the flow of students would make it easier for you two to get in than any other exit or entrance.

You saw Scott walking with the Wolfpack, wrestling with his bodies as they walked towards the towering school building. Behind you, the students who had been running around the track panted heavily, dragging their aching bodies across the yard. Amira kept her arm around your shoulder, and you kept yours around her waist.

You crossed the doorway into the gymnasium, the faint scent of rubber and lacquer filling your nostrils, opposing the cool fresh air of the school field. You and Amira trotted happily towards the doors to the gym that would lead further into the school, matching the pace of the monsters ahead of you.

“(Name)!” Your attention was torn away from your task at hand, your head turning to find the source of the voice who called you. Your eyes landed on the rich gorgon you had the pleasure of calling your  _ frenemy;  _ Vera Oberlin.

“Hey, Vera,” You dragged out the ‘y’ in your hey, your voice wavering slightly in awkwardness. Carefully, you disengaged yourself from Amira, motioning for her to go on ahead before facing the gorgon again. “What do you need?” You rack your brain for any kind of incident where Vera might smite you for crossing her or require your assistance in a ritual.

“I wanted to talk to you,” She said, and you could see a light blush dusting her cheeks, her eyes averted and her snakes unusually quiet and still. You tilted your head.

“What’s up?” You asked, feeling slightly less scared of being turned to stone now. Vera wasn’t usually like this. In fact, you don’t think you’d  _ ever  _ seen the gorgon like this before. All you knew of her was her ruthless, money-first, too-cool-for-you attitude. This Vera was nothing like that. She couldn’t look you in the eyes, and she struggled to find the words to speak, the hand that rested on her hip clenching the fabric of her dress.

“I–” Vera took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again. “I need you to help me confess to Amira,” She said, crossing her arms to feign confidence like she hadn’t just shown you the most un-Vera-like thing in the history of Spooky High.

“You want  _ me _ to help  _ you  _ confess to  _ Amira _ ?” You questioned, slightly in disbelief. You weren’t entirely sure if your brain was processing everything correctly or if you were just hallucinating this. Vera snapped her fingers to get your attention, and you straightened, looking at her.

“Yes. Now, I’m asking you because I don’t know enough about Oz and Brian to blackmail them into helping me, and Vicky is incapable of speech around me,  _ apparently _ ,” Vera explained her reasoning for picking you, of all monsters. You could say you were touched but knew best not to say anything.

“Wait– blackmail? You’re going to blackmail me if I refuse?” You quirked a brow upward, seeing the confidence return in vera as she smirked.

“Of course. I have dirt on you all the way back to middle school.” A devilish smile crossed her lips, and the familiar air of fear and danger surrounded you. “I know things you thought everyone had forgotten or had been deleted. And I won’t hesitate to use it against you, should you say no,” The gorgon threatened, this time you heard the familiar hiss of her snakes. You gulped.

“Okay.” You said, shrugging. “I could’ve done  _ without  _ the threat of blackmail, I would’ve said yes anyway, but nice to know,” You added, trying not to sound as sarcastic and snappy as you usually would. For all you knew, vera could decide that the friendly part of your rivalry was annulled and smite you.

You cleared your throat after a second, brushing your hands over your clothes. “Well, I can help you scheme tomorrow morning, or at lunch, but for now, I have to get to Amira, and then home..” You tried to dismiss yourself, turning on your heel to leave the gymnasium. Vera reached out to stop you before you could get very far, her grip tightening on your wrist. “What?” You twisted your torso to look at her, staring expectantly.

“Uh– thanks,” Vera said, speaking quietly. You smiled and patted her arm, relief flooding your body as she released your wrist and offered a tight-lipped smile.

“Of course,” Was the last thing you said, before turning and bolting for the exit. Well, not  _ bolting _ , more just aggressively walking. You pushed the door to the gym open, seeing the fire djinn leaned against the wall waiting for you. Amira smiled as she saw you and you smiled back at her, falling into step beside her.

“So we have band practice after school, do you want to hitch a ride with us? It would be more enjoyable than a bus,” Amira asked you, raising her brow just slightly. You laughed softly and nodded.

“Sure, I like listening to you guys anyway,” You adjusted the strap of your backpack on your shoulder, walking with the girl in comfortable silence. The two of you walked towards the front of the school, spotting Brian and Oz waiting for you guys outside the front doors. The four of you exchanged greetings, giving hugs, handshakes, and whatnot as it was appropriate. Brian squeezed you into a tight hug, his arm surprisingly warm and strong. Like a brother. Oz and you just did a handshake, a laugh leaving their mouth as you both wiggled your fingers, mimicking streamers.

“Where’s Vick?” You looked around, noticing the blue Frankenstein was nowhere to be seen. Brain shrugged, unsure just as you and Amira were.

“Oh, she had to stay behind in her Dead Languages class to get some extra notes for her work or something,” Oz said, their voice coming out slightly echo-ey like they were summoning the noises from a different world and not through their throat.

“Oh, we’ll just wait for her then,” Amira said. You four nodded, and fell into easy conversation, recounting your days.

Apparently, Oz and Amira had both gone to the short-lived rave/party, but both had left early or by the time you arrived with Damien, Liam, and Scott. Brian ended up falling asleep in the library during lunch and missed his last couple of classes. The only reason he was awake now was ‘cause Oz had found him when returning their books to the library. You recounted how you had epicly won a dodgeball game that morning in the gym, conveniently omitting the fact that your team consisted of Scott and other Wolf pack members.

By the time you finished your story, the Frankenstein herself was walking out of the school, smiling widely as she saw the four of you waiting for her.

“Vick, took ya long enough,” You playfully complained, nudging her shoulder with yours. She laughed and nudged you back, retorting something along the lines of ‘ _ you’ll live _ ’ before greeting the others. The five of you finished greeting Vicky, all playing a quick game of nose-goes to figure out who was driving. Lucky you, you were the last one to put your finger to your nose!

Brain held out the keys to you and you gratefully took them from him. “Alright, Color Crew, let’s roll out,” You spun the keys around your fingers and headed towards the parking lot, finding the car that Brian informed you was his.

You unlocked it, buckled your seatbelt, and started the engine, waiting for your other passengers to get in, buckle up, and settle into their seats. “Please try not to drive like a maniac, (Name),” Vicky begged quietly. Oz glanced at you nervously from the passenger’s seat. You scoffed.

“Relax!” You waved your hand dismissively, taking the car out of park and pulling onto the road.

“I’m a great driver!”


	3. The Time You Got Your Way

Here’s a free tip you can take with you. No one who says they’re a great driver is actually a  _ great driver.  _ They’re the complete opposite, usually. In some way, they don’t drive like ‘normal’ people, and definitely should’ve gotten pulled over or received tickets a million times by now.

You were one of those people, fyi _. _

You weren’t  _ terrible,  _ and you knew well enough to not hit other cars or kill pedestrians. In fact, in your mind, you were a better driver because you drove so recklessly and had yet to get into any fatal accidents! Your friends did not seem to have that much faith in you, though.

Brian was half asleep, like usual, but still held tightly to the back of the seat. Vicky was clutching tightly to his and Amira’s arms, muttering what you thought sounded like prayers, but Vicky wasn’t religious in any sense (sacrilegious, maybe) so you doubted that. Amira was the calmest of the four of your friends, whooping as you made quick and sharp turns, or sped down the road. Then there was Oz. Poor Oz. They were just shaking in their seat, their legs pulled up to their chest, clutching themselves around the seatbelt.

The ride to Brian’s house, where the group would practice for their band, was soon over. You turned the car off after putting it in park, turning around in your seat to stare at the three monsters in the backseat.

“We’re never letting you play nose-goes again,” Vicky’s voice shook just slightly as she unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing over Amira to get out of the car and onto solid ground. You shrugged, unbuckling and getting out yourself. You closed the door, waiting for everyone to step outside (and shaking your head at Vicky’s loud exclamations of  _ finally being on land! _ ) before locking the doors.

You held the keys out to Brian. He took them from you with a relaxed smile. “I’m not surprised you didn’t get your driver’s license until last year anymore,” He admitted. You huffed and hit his shoulder playfully, calling him a  _ jerk,  _ because that’s what he was _.  _

Sure, you failed your driver’s test three times before you got your permit, but you were nervous, and it wasn’t like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Alright, so now we know (Name) sucks at driving! Great! Let’s practice,” Amira threw her arms around both Brian and your’s shoulders, her momentum making the both of you take several steps forward.

You let out a laugh, snaking your arm around the fiery girl’s waist and walking with her. Brian just walked in step with you two, letting himself be led. Amira ended up taking her arm off of his shoulder as he stood up, since he was significantly taller than both of you two.

Brian’s house was unsurprisingly cozy. His living room featured a deep, fluffy sofa and matching loveseat, a few armchairs, and an extra beanbag tossed haphazardly in the corner. There was a modest television standing atop a console table, and the only lighting in the room came from either the windows or the string of lights hanging from the ceiling corners. A touch that was definitely added by Oz.

Beside the living room was the dining room-slash-kitchen, which featured a round wooden table that had been scuffed up from the excited reactions of BnB (Buildings and Beings) players during their campaigns. Chairs sat around the table as well. Nothing extraordinary to comment there. The two ‘spaces’ were separated by a small movable counter-island. The kitchen was decently spaced and decorated, with different machines sitting on the counter alongside bowls of wrapped candies. There was also a sign labeled ‘ _ pantry _ ’ that you knew happened because Brian became stupid-dumb when inebriated.

You had been to Brian’s house only once before and had been a little too drunk to process it, though there were bits and pieces of familiarity that prodded at your brain.

“Come on,” The zombie snapped his fingers in front of him, catching your attention and ushering you down the short hallway to his basement. To your surprise, Brain’s basement did not extend the cozy levels but instead cut them off.

There was a singular couch against one wall, with a long wooden coffee table in front of it. Another wall was decorated with a desk and pc, with a small bookshelf holding multiple objects and textbooks in it. Taking up the rest of the room was the band’s equipment. There were guitars for Amira and Oz, drums for Brian, and a mic for Vicky, as well as speakers and other such machinery for them.

The five of you made your way down the stairs and into the basement, your friends going towards their equipment to plug everything in. You made your way over to the couch, plopping down and crossing your legs criss-cross-applesauce style. You smiled and leaned back as the four monsters set up their stuff, eventually getting everything plugged in. Brian experimentally tapped his drumsticks against his drums, two deep  _ bums _ sounding out.

“Ready to go?” Vicky asked.

The hours spent with your friends while they practice breeze by. You get so caught up in laughing when Vicky changes the lyrics to their songs to something silly, or when Brian  _ ba-dum-tss _ ’s on his drums while waiting for the others that you forget how late it is.

Oz sets their guitar down, gingerly placing it on its stand before stretching their arms above their head. “What time is it?” They ask, twisting their back. Vicky gets out her phone, sucking in air through her teeth as she processes the numbers.

“Almost midnight,” She admits, frowning. “I was going to study after practice,” She added, her frown only deepening.

“Hey, Vick, it’s okay, you can study tomorrow during our free period,” You say, smiling at her. She offers only a weak smile, turning away from her mic to help disconnect and power everything off. Amira and Brian work at the equipment as well.

“Why don’t you all crash here?” Brian asks, standing up once the three of them were done and staring at you and Oz. Oz had come to sit next to you, laying their head on your shoulder and closing their eyes to relax. Brian seemed to sense how tired the two of you were and probably felt too tired to drive everyone home himself.

“I’m down with it,” Amira agreed immediately. Vicky nodded silently in agreement, Oz hummed beside you, so you raised your hand to agree for the both of you.

Brain nodded his head and headed towards the stairs, waiting for the others to follow. You nudged Oz gently, helping them up after standing. They moved their arm around your shoulder, and you mirrored their action, walking with them up the steps. Oz yawned into their free hand, blinking to force themselves to stay awake enough to get settled somewhere and sleep.

Amira and Vicky had already claimed the loveseat and beanbag for themselves by the time you made your way into the living room.

Vicky was untying her shoes and using her fingers to comb through her hair, and Amira was folding her jacket into a makeshift pillow. Brian had disappeared somewhere. You led Oz to the couch, letting them go and watching as they fell onto the cushions. A snort left your mouth at their almost limp, drowsy body. “Don’t laugh,” was all Oz could say.

You tried to hold it in the best you could, finding a chair to curl up in and fall asleep on. When you settled, having taken off your shoes and going through your steps of relaxing, Brian returned with pillows and blankets. He tossed one pillow at each of his friends, hitting Amira and Oz in the face, and catching Vicky in the arm. He missed your chair completely and you had to get up to grab your pillow, snatching a fluffy blanket from the male as well.

Brian helped Oz settle in, setting another pillow on the end opposite of Oz and laying down as well. You settled into the chair again, which was more egg-shaped and recliner-ish than a normal armchair. You wrapped the blanket you had around yourself, humming contentedly.

“Night,” Vicky chirped.

“G’night, Vick,” You replied. Brian and Oz grunted (or groaned loudly, in Oz’s case) as a reply. Amira was the last to say goodnight, laying her head on her jacket which sat atop the pillow Brian had given her. You closed your eyes, breathing deeply and letting yourself drift off. You knew you’d have to wake up early so Brian could take you home to change and whatever-other-shit before school, so you tried to make yourself fall asleep as fast as possible.

The night was honestly short-lived.

You didn’t dream, nor toss and turn, and you barely felt rested (which meant you were going to take a nap during lunch or class). You were shaken awake, sitting up to see Vicky rushing around and getting everyone “Up and at ‘em!”. At least, that was what she was calling out to wake everyone.

You yawned, stretching your body and standing up. Finding your shoes, you laced them on, listening to Vicky try to wake up the sleeping statue that was  _ Brian Yu. _ “I’ll make him some coffee,” You said, standing up and directing your body to take you to the zombie boy’s kitchen, finding the coffee maker easily. You followed your gut to find the coffee grounds and filters, making quick work of brewing a pot.

By the time you were done, everyone but Brian was awake. Amira leaned against the counter, watching you work as you found the mugs, pouring a big cup and mixing in sugar and cream, bringing the brim of the cup to your nose and taking a whiff. You nodded in satisfaction and held out the cup to Amira, “will you please take this to Brain Boy?” You asked, already getting out another mug to fix cups for Vicky and the fire djinn.

Amira nodded, pushing herself off the counter and wrapping her fingers around the sides of the mug. She walked carefully into the living room. You watched from the kitchen as she approached the sleeping male, fanning her hand over the coffee to waft the scent towards his nose. Instantly, as if raised from the dead,  _ again _ , Brian shot up. He blinked and looked toward’s Amira, gratefully taking the coffee from her and drinking it.

You smiled proudly to yourself, turning back around and fixing the other two cups for your friends. You and Oz were the only two out of the friend group who didn’t drink coffee religiously. Oz liked their special teas they collected, and you were into whatever you were into.

Vicky approached you as you finished her cup, kissing you on the cheek in thanks (and totally platonically) as she took it from your hands, sipping the hot bean juice. Amira waited patiently for you to finish her cup, taking it and drinking it all in mostly one go, an impressive but definitely  _ concerning _ feat.

Then you were ushered out the doorway by Brian and Vicky, given just enough time to grab your backpack. You slung the bag over your shoulder and walked quickly down the driveway to Brian’s car, sliding into the middle seat in the back, next to Oz. Amira piled in with you two, Brian climbing into the driver’s seat, and Vicky getting in on the passenger’s side.

You glanced at the clock on Brian’s radio, noticing it was 5 am.

_ Five. Fucking. A M. _

“It’s too early for me,” You groaned, your head falling back against the seat. Brian simply chuckled, putting his keys in the ignition and turning on the engine.

Unlike  _ you _ , Brian was a good driver. He smoothly reversed the car, driving onto the road like he had been a chauffeur or a cab driver in his past life. It was a lot calmer in the car than the previous night, though it also helped that three out of the five of you had coffee in their systems, and the other two were too tired to give a shit about speeding.

Amira was let out first, Brian stopping at her street and letting the girl run to her house. She had said not to pull up directly in front of it anyway. Vicky was next, and she waved you, Oz, and Brian goodbye, promising to study with you at school before leaving. The three of you watched her cross the clean, green lawn of her yard and step through the front door before driving off.

“Thanks for letting me watch you guys practice,” You said, watching Brian turn off Vicky’s street and head in the direction of your house. “Did I tell you guys Vera Oberlin wants  _ my  _ help on asking  _ Amira _ out?” You asked, leaning against the door and bringing your legs to your stomach. Oz looked at you.

“What? I thought Vera had decided you were ‘uncool,’ which is a completely fair assumption on her part,” Brian looked at you through his rearview mirror, a smug smile finding its way on the remainder of his lips. You huffed.

“Jerkwad,” you murmured, rolling your eyes as he let out another laugh. You couldn’t help smiling at his jab, his laughter far too contagious.

“Why did she ask you to help her with Amira?” Oz asked, raising one of their brows questioningly. You shrugged.

“I was the only one she had enough blackmail material on so she could coerce me into cooperating.” You said, trying to feign disinterest, but failing. Let’s be honest here, Vera coming to  _ you _ for advice or help with anything– let alone  **romance** –was newsworthy and a little exciting.

Brian turned a corner, pulling up to the humble building you called your home. You unbuckled yourself, grabbing your bag and getting out. “Thanks for the ride!” You said again, holding open the door to hear the goodbyes from Brian and Oz.

“Good luck with Vera!” Oz called, waving to you. You laughed and waved as well, closing the car door and jogging to your front door, stepping inside your home. You walked to your room quickly, selecting a clean change of clothes before grabbing your towels and heading to your bathroom to shower. You had to be quick.

In and out, you were clean and refreshed, feeling much more awake, and a little more relaxed. You dried yourself off once you turned off the shower water and stepped out, wrapping your towel around your body and walking to your room to change. You went with a low effort outfit of jeans and a graphic tee for the day, feeling less motivated to dress up as you had the day before.

You went through your bag, arranging the textbooks, school folders, and homework you had in there as a way to pass the time. You had to wait until your sister woke up to transport you to school like she did almost every day.

When rearranging your bag again got boring, you dropped your task to make yourself breakfast, humming as you walked around the kitchen, dancing a bit. Usually, you were up later in the morning and had to rush to school, so you rarely got breakfast or time to make yourself look anything better than barely alive. You relied on your first period to be your passing class, where you could breeze through and not pay attention to instead fix yourself up, eat, or apply makeup (if you so wished).

You were slightly happy to know you wouldn’t need to do that today. But that also meant you had no excuse for not paying attention and participating in class.

_ Shit. _

Even early in the morning, Spooky High was active as all of hell –which, if what Damien told you is true, is always active with something. Students ran through the halls, whooping and hollering. Others were at their lockers, not so subtly drinking from flasks in preparation for the day or swapping money and darkened baggies of  _ something _ , that you definitely didn’t want to know about.

You walked to your locker, entering the lock combination and yanking at the door. A fun thing you had learned about your locker in freshman year was that the door was a tricky bastard, and it took force to pull it open. Thankfully, your first try was successful, and you were rewarded by seeing the inside of the bland rectangle, a few stray pencils and looseleaf papers crumpled at the bottom.

You unzipped your bag, setting your textbooks and folder inside the small space, and maneuvering them so they all fit. When satisfied with your work, you closed your locker, finally becoming aware of the Prince of Hell waiting impatiently beside your locker. As if he ever waited  _ patiently _ .

“Hey,” Damien’s face twisted into a wicked smile, “If someone were to stab you or, say, invite you to set one of the school classrooms on fire, which one would you do?” He asked, leaning against the lockers next to yours.

“If it was someone I knew, both. If it was someone annoying, set  _ them  _ on fire and stab  _ them _ , then set the classroom on fire anyway,” You said simply, shrugging. You had been completely unfazed by any sort of questioning involving arson, stabbing, potential murder, or what have you since your sophomore year at Spooky High.

“Cool, want to help me set a classroom on fire?” Damien asked, pushing himself off the lockers he had been leaning against. You nodded immediately.

“What? No stabbing?” You asked, jutting out your bottom lip in a faux pout. If anyone was going to stab you and get away with it, you would’ve preferred Damien LaVey to have done it. He was hot enough to just smirk at you and you’d say yes to any crazy plan he conceived (unless you needed to leave the country afterward because you had no passport, real or otherwise).

“Not today, maybe later if you’re useful,” He said, turning around and nodding his head for you to follow. You took quick steps to catch up, falling into step next to the demon, who slung his arm around your shoulders. You glanced over your shoulder (and Damien’s arm) at his tail, which was whipping around like a separate entity.

“Which classroom are we– hey!” You cut off your own statement to yell out in protest as Damien’s tail whipped you in the ass. Not  _ hard _ , or painfully, but unexpectedly. “If you’re going to make your tail do that, at least take me out first or something,” You groaned, walking a few steps forward to get out of range of the prince’s almost weapon-like appendage.

Damien, in response to your flustered statements and skin-deep annoyance, was laughing. As in, grabbing his sides, tears from his eyes, bending over and wheezing type of laughing. “Sorry–” Damien wheezed as he looked at you, the both of you pausing in your walk so that the male could collect himself. You would’ve punched him if you felt like that would’ve made him stop laughing, but it would only make him horny or happy, which was basically the same thing. “It’s just– so funny,” The demon finally managed to get his sentence out.

You shook your head, nodding nonchalantly at the students who passed the two of you, casting strange looks and glances.

After a good minute of Damien almost pissing himself laughing, he collected himself, standing up and once again tossing his arms around your shoulder. “Sorry,” He said simply, pulling you in the direction of a classroom. “How about I let you set the fire to make up for it?” He asked.

You considered his deal.

“Okay, but if cops show up, you’re the one getting arrested. I have to actually  _ be here _ today,” You said, holding your hand for Damien to shake. He took your hand without a second thought, giving your hand a solid shake before dropping it.

The two of you then continued to a random classroom, walking inside and making sure no one was in the room. You were just vandals for this one, not murderers. You made quick work of moving the desks into one big spot, throwing in whatever wooden or easily flammable objects you could find around the classroom while Damien got to work spreading gasoline around.

“You said you had to—“ Damien spoke up suddenly, pausing as he grunted and threw the canister of gasoline on top of the pile of flammable shit you had gathered. “-be here today, why?” He finished his question, looking at you with a quirked brow.

“I have to help a friend study for a class. And not in a fun way like you think,” You added the last bit as you saw his face in the corner of your vision twist to a suggestive look. You knew that  _ studying  _ for Damien meant sleeping with someone or committing a crime. Like that was his only personality trait.

“Oh damn, and I was going to suggest a study party,” The demon said teasingly, pulling a box of matches out of his jacket pocket and tossing them to you. You caught them, fumbling a bit for the box before getting a decent grip on the box.

“Haha, funny,” You replied sarcastically, opening the box and taking out the matches. You got out one, striking it against the side of the box until the end lit up in a small burst of flame.

If anyone saw you and Damien, they would call you twins, due to the matching smiles of pure  _ glee  _ that stretched across both of your faces.

Without another thought, you flicked the match into the pile, stuffing the box into the back pocket of your jeans and grabbing Damien’s jacket sleeve. “ _ Let’s go, _ ” You hurried to the door, running out just as the pile (and all the gasoline the prince of hell had spread around) lit ablaze, waves of heat wafting from the room. Flames licked at the bottom of the door, leaving scorch marks on the floor.

You had a second to admire your beautiful arson-baby, the proud parent moment you and Damien shared cut short by the loud and obnoxious sound of the Spooky High fire alarm blaring.

**_WWEEEEEEEE-WHOOOOOOO_ **

“Well, that was fun,”

You nodded, looking over at the maroon skinned boy. You held out your hand to him, shaking his hand when he took yours. “Good sir,” Yousaid shortly. He replied with a simple,  _ madam _ . A smile split on your face before you dropped his hand, bowing your head shortly before turning and heading down the hall to an exit, following the flow of less-than-enthusiastic students heading outside of the building and onto the school yard.

You walked out onto the grass, looking around to see if you could find any of your other friends. You saw Polly and Vera standing to the side, chatting about who knows what but looking very serious while they did it. So you decided to stick your nose into their business

After all, that was your role here!

As you approached, you realized that Polly was trying to sell Vera into funding some fancy new drug that the ghost had come up with, her eyes sparkling excitedly. “It’s like super shrooms and heroine in one! And it tastes like gummy bears!” She squealed, her fists shaking in excitement.

“Ugh, Polly, I’m already funding three different drug running businesses. How do you think my empire got so influential?” Vera sighed, petting one of her snakes that curled around her wrist. Polly huffed.

“Well, why don’t you just change one of the drug businesses you already fund to make Polly’s drug as well? Then you can make twice as much income,” You suggested, smiling as the girl noticed your presence and greeted you with an animated,  _ Hiiii _ .

Vera looked at you, opening her mouth and squinting her eyes, a sure fire sign that told you she was ready to say something absolutely untrue about how uncool and lame you were. However, her mouth closed again, a few more seconds passing before she finally spoke. “That’s a good idea, (Name)…” The gorgon sounded almost surprised with herself, or with you. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking about what you had suggested.

“Oh yay! Does this mean I get more drugs?!” Polly asked, a little too excited about getting high again. You grabbed her by the arms to steady her as she started swaying, giggles leaving her lips.

“Polls, have you drank any water today?” You asked her, searching her face. She shook her head happily, causing you to frown. “I’m getting you water before I unleash you upon Spooky High,” You said, rubbing her arms soothingly. She nodded her head just as happily as before, both of you turning back to the gorgon who was still mentally weighing the options of her empire.

“Alright,” She said finally, “I’ll do it.” Vera looked at Polly and nodded, who cheered happily and began dancing around in circles, entertaining herself for the time being. Vera then turned her attention to you. “Can you skip your first period? I’m free then, and I think it would be best to come up with a, as Scott would call it, ‘game plan’ before we start anything serious,” She asked, her voice dropping a couple octaves, as well as dropping closer to a whisper.

You nodded simply, deciding that complying to the wishes of a ruthless gorgon who could turn you to stone— or blackmail your entire life so you could never show your face in public again —would be better than anything else.

“Great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small plot in mind now, mwahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> so, for clarification: Reader IS a monster. Reader is a half spider monster, so she has pincers (like spiders) on either side of her face, parallel to her mouth. She can also grow extra limbs and eyes if she needs to. If you don't like spiders (i know i dont), feel free to not read, or imagine that she's some other kind of monster!
> 
> also: this will be a multiple chapter series. I don't know if I want to do routes for every character or just one end goal for one character quite yet.


End file.
